


Heat of the Moment

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexy Times, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You've just come off of a long, hard shift from Muffet's.  You're hoping to relax, grab a bite to eat, and then relax with your bonefriend.  However, Papyrus is in heat, and has been impatiently waiting for you to return home





	Heat of the Moment

You sighed, walking up the beaten path to the skeleton brother’s house in a tired, disoriented haze.  You shift at hell was finally done.  It had been the busiest shift in a long, long time, possibly since you had even begun working there.  How had Muffet managed it by herself for so long?  I mean, sure she has extra hands and her small spider creatures to assist her, but that still didn’t explain anything.  The lineup of monsters waiting for treats, coffees or tables had been out the door for the entire day, keeping you running until your shift was over and then some.  The spider bitch had even kept you overtime, so she could “catch up” on some things.  You didn’t want to bake another cake or pastry for as long as you lived.  And if one more person asked you for “a cappuccino with extra foam like how NTT drinks it” and then you were sure that you were going to scream…

You weren’t sure what was up with the small spider monster these days.  It seemed that since you and Papyrus had become “official” that the spider monster decided to give you more duties around the shop, trying to tire you out.  Before, in the “good old days”, you were just a waitress, running around to take customers’ orders, fill drinks and drop off their food.  It was how you and the orange hoodied Papyrus had first met after all, him being a regular at the shop.  The job had been hectic but manageable… but now…. now it was just insane.  In addition to your waitressing duties you were now expected to brew the normal coffee, act as barista for those who wanted their items to go, help Muffet put her cooking tins and pans in her oven, and even do the clean up on the washrooms and the lobby.  You could be just reading too much into it but Papyrus’ ex always seemed to have her eyes on you.  Constantly judging you for your work and how you interacted with the customers…You were feeling some serious Cinderella vibes here.

Though that could just be a coincidence.  Her little spider helpers were seen less around the restaurant nowadays, and even Catty had mentioned that they were redesigning part of Muffet’s house.  You rubbed your eyes.  OK.  Now you really had to stop it.  You were tired and cranky and had worked overtime which all added up to you being unfair to Muffet and her legions of spiders.  You were going to go home, drink a cup of coffee, and then lay around with your bonefriend (as he insisted on calling himself) for a bit, maybe even take a nap.  By tonight, you would feel more like yourself and feel less… poisonous towards your employer.

Finally, finally you reached the door of the house you shared with Sans and Papyrus.  As you jiggled the knob you found it locked.  Odd… they never locked the door.  Well, maybe Papyrus went with Sans to check on his puzzles or something.  No matter… you found your key from your pocket and unlocked the door.

The house wasn’t silent or empty.  It was far from silent actually.  The air was hot and humid, as if someone had a too hot shower without turning on the fan, even the windows were slightly steamy.  There was a hearty smell of oranges in the house…

And there was rough gasping and slapping sounds coming from the living room.  
   
You crept your way over there, peeking around the corner at the beloved green couch, curiosity overwhelming your common sense.  Papyrus sat there, leaning heavily against the back of the couch.  He didn’t seem aware of you at the moment, preoccupied with what he was doing.  Faint beads of orange sweat trickled down his skull and the tip of his orange tongue flicked at his teeth as his hand moved, jerking up and down around his crotch….

The moment that it hit you what he was doing, your face erupted in a hot blush.  Your pajama shirt was gripped in his other hand, every so often the skeleton monster would bring it up to his nose for a hearty sniff, before furiously continuing masturbating.  The sounds he was making were enticing.  Soft growls and grunts, pants… he was lost to his own little world.

You came closer to him, still not in full view of the couch, spellbound by his sounds and how he looked.  You and him had slept together before, but he had seemed so much more controlled then, a careful lover.  Here, here he seemed to have no control…

“You’re… you’re home late…” he suddenly said.

You yelped, covering your mouth with your hands too late.  A single eye peeked at you, the iris ablaze with orange magic.  “Yes… Muffet kept me late today…” you whispered.  
   
He chuckled lowly then, his hand still not pausing in its lewd motions.  “Of course she did… the bitch knows my heat cycle far too well…. probably kept you there until the prime of my heat hit… on… purpose...” he mewled slightly, his fingers catching his sensitive head.  He looked up at you again, the slack and laid back look in his skull gone, replaced with determination and pure, animalistic lust.  “Sit in between my legs.” He ordered, growling slightly.  “Watch what you make me do…”

You shuddered, a large, pleasant shiver running down your spine, as your heart skipped a beat at his tone… so… so authoritative… your feet moved towards him as if by instinct, exhaustion completely forgotten.  He grinned at you and spread his legs even more, giving you a better seat to sit back and observe.  You moaned slightly, watching him take the pleasure for yourself, even as your own core burned and dripped, reminding you of its presence.  Your fingers twitched towards it.  “Nah uh uh…. You’re not allowed to touch yourself as I do this~” he sang, watching your face and hands carefully.  “Eyes on my cock, baby.  If you’re good I’ll reward you~.”

You gasped and nodded, stilling your hungry hands, his own fingers jerked and stroked, tightening around his cock, the slapping noises becoming more noticeable and louder.  His hand ran smoothly up and down his large shaft, he must have been doing this for a while…  “Your shirt, lose it.  Bra too.” he said, hungrily looking down the top of your uniform, the hint of your soft skin teasing him.  You gulped and nodded, slowly reaching up and unhooking the buttons one by one.  His hungry gaze never moved as you slowly bared more skin for him.  The fabric slowly drooped, exposing Papyrus’ prizes as you fumbled with the last of the buttons.  The shirt, once off of you, was tossed somewhere behind you.  You didn’t care where just yet.  Your bra joined it shortly.

Now, completely bare from the waist up, you watched as he began grasp himself harder and faster, fingering the sensitive skin on his head.  His breaths became hard and fast, he was about to tip over the edge as he stared at you.  “I’m going to come and claim your chest and stomach as mine… my human… my softness…” he growled, eyeing your nipples, “and then I’m going to give you something to suck clean for me.  You’ll have to open wide for it to fit though.” he laughed even as your cheeks became redder.  
   
“Yes… please Papyrus…” you softly said, knowing how he reacted to your submissive side.  “Please… claim me as yours…”  
   
It was just enough.  
   
With a loud snarl he came, covering your chest in his pale orange cum.  He panted and leaned back, tired from the exertion.  You touched his knees gently, looking him over even as his fluids began to dry on you.  The smell of oranges wasn’t as strong but still noticeable…  
   
And he was already half-hard.  
   
“Down… and open wide.” He ordered, offering his cock to you.  “And no hands…. Just your mouth and tongue…”  You gulped but decided to follow his directions.  Your core was soaked, fluids oozing out of you, desperate for the organ in front of you.  Your mouth dropped open and you licked up and down the shaft, listening to his soft noises.  Once you slickened him enough you took the tip into your mouth, lashing the head with your tongue, causing him to growl.  Deciding you had toyed with him enough, you began to swallow more of him.  
   
You slowly worked half of his length into your mouth, the tip pressing against your gag reflex. Your teeth gently scratched the sensitive skin, as your tongue wrapped around him, stroking and tightening around him.  Relaxing your throat you carefully swallowed more of him, taking as much of him in as possible.  His hand gently clasped your head, gently scratching your scalp as the fingers dragged through your hair.  You gulped and suckled around him, feeling him twitch in your mouth and listening to his soft curses.  His pre began to drip down your throat.  
   
“Enough.” he finally said, pulling out of your mouth with a small pop.  You moaned in disappointment, wanting to make him come, but it seemed like Papyrus had better ideas.  He seized your hips and pulled you onto the couch, pressing your head into the couch cushion and pulling your hips and ass up.  You whimpered slightly as he looked you over.  
   
Today was the day that you had worn a skirt to work.  Now, after Papyrus’ actions, it had done nothing to prevent your core from betraying your own needs.  A yelp escaped your lips as a boney finger carefully traced down the still clothed crack, gently teasing over the sensitive skin.  “So needy for me?” he asked, a smacking sound escaping his mouth.  “And it seems you wore this skirt, just for me… easy access for my prize?  Perhaps as you worked you day dreamed of how I might bend you over a counter on your break and slowly tease you?  Drive you mad with my fingers and cock until I finally gave in to your tiny begs?”  
   
A tiny moan escapes your lips his vivid imaginations exciting you more.  A tender finger toyed with your entrance.  “So wet… did that excite you?  The thought of me publicly claiming you as my human?  My girl?”  Your panties were slid to the side as the finger examined your entrance closer, causing you to clench around it.  “Stars… so tight and wet…” the finger withdrew and a long, warm tongue replaced it.  Licking up your slit quickly before slipping into you.  “So…. so tasty too…” he said, gripping your hips and pressing his face deeper.  You panted and moaned, your fingers digging into the couch as he continued to feed on you.  
   
All too soon, the tongue retreated from your body.  You sighed in disappointment, before your panties were torn from your hips.  “Hopefully you weren’t overly fond of those ones, love.” Papyrus said, dropping the shreds of fabric around you, making you watch as the ruined fabric fluttered around you two.  He gripped your hips again and, in a smooth movement, fully sheathed himself inside of you.  Your moans mixed with Papyrus’ as he pulled out and slammed into you again.  “Stars… so much better than my hand… wet and tight and so damn good…” Papyrus panted above you, drooling in pleasure.  You whimpered and hid your face as he continued to slam deep into, setting a quick and fast pace.  
   
He wasn’t acting in his usual way of a lazy lover.  
   
His hands wrapped around your hips, pulling the black skirt higher around your hips.  “Ah stars…” he said, giving into the animalistic thrusts and putting more force behind it.  “Mine… my human, mine…” he panted.  You gasped as your head was forced deeper into the couch cushion as his thrusts sped up.  His balls made small slapping noises against your skin, the sound making you even warmer on the inside.  He was lost to the moment, lost to the pleasure that you could provide him…  
   
“Hopefully you don’t mind babe, but this is gonna be a quick round… you got me a little too well worked up before.”  Papyrus whispered to you.  “But don’t worry…. It’ll be a good time for you too.”  His hands reached under you, squeezing roughly at your breasts, pinching your nipples.  As you cried out, the pleasure quickly building deep inside of you, one of those naughty hands dropped down to your core, finding that sensitive clit, and giving it a gentle pinch.

You gave a small, chocked scream as your orgasm crashed over you without warning.  The pleasure running up and down, throughout your entire body.  Your entrance clamped tightly around Papyrus, causing him to come and spill his seed deep inside of you.  You could feel the hot fluid filling your cavern…  
   
Papyrus panted before collapsing on top of you, nuzzling into your neck and kissing your back and shoulder blades.  “Stars babe… that was incredible…” he rubbed his hands down your back, feeling the sweat of your skin and your muscles still rolling in the aftereffects of your fun.  He licked on your shoulder blade, purring at the taste of your sweat.  “That was probably our best round… no sheet.” He said, nuzzling into your neck.  
   
You groaned at the terrible pun.  “Ahahaha.  Very funny.”  You said, smiling at the skeleton monster.  “Alright.  Time to let me up.  Bathroom time”

Papyrus nuzzled into your back and neck more.  “Five more minutes babe?  I’m bone tired…”  
   
“Oh come on… if you’re gonna pun after sexy times at least make it unique…” he turned to face him but only soft breathing was your answer.  He had fallen asleep on you, his magical organ still plugging your entrance.  That wouldn’t disappear until after he dismisses the magic… “Papyrus… I’m still full of your cum…”  This time a snore was his response.  He really, truly, had fallen asleep on you.  Now only Sans, or Mother Nature herself, could wake him.  
   
You whimpered underneath him.  And all you had wanted was a cup of coffee after work…

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do leave me a kudos and a comment! Lets me know that I am doing good!


End file.
